Mystery boy
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Three girls with different personalities suddenly has the same thought in their minds. Rather the reason, they couldn't help their curiosity. Wrote this for the one word prompt, my word was: "smile". Enjoy!


It was her day off and she could be seen sleeping on the beach. Again. Her sister has warned her about that little habit of hers, but she just can't help it. There's something about the calm ocean waves that's peaceful for the part seaside café owner/chef/waitress. Comfortable she was, she almost jumped out of her skin as someone actually approached her. Thinking that it was just Henry, she was going to shrug off any teasing he may have for her this time, when she caught a glance of the stranger and his amethyst eyes.

"Sorry," The guy spoke softly, his soft smile shining rather perfectly. "I didn't mean to frighten you there." His words were gentle as his touch. "Anyway, are you Siluka? If so, you have a package."

 _Package?_ Coming back to reality, Siluka sat up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Considering Wayne was the only postman around, she assumed he's just taking a few part time jobs. But still, who was he? Henry was the only farmer she was aware of, and Shan was his only sibling. Taking the package, she was going to speak, but blinked when the guy gave her a nod before excusing himself with a last smile flashing in her direction.

"…"

Speechless, she doesn't know how to react. The guy's aura was a mystery as well. While she normally could tell somebody's aura instantly, for some reason she couldn't focus as his smile never left her mind.

* * *

Lisette was working on something when her front door opened. Thinking that it was just Shan meeting up with her for lunch, the flower girl paused at the sight of a rather handsome young man who was in front of her. Blushing lightly, she failed to notice his prince-like outfit as her green eyes slowly met with his soft smile.

"Excuse me," He spoke, going through his mail bag that he borrowed from Ethan. "Miss Lisette I'm assuming? You have a letter." Handing over the piece of mail, he soon excused himself with the same smile he gave Siluka.

Holding the letter close to her heart, the flower girl couldn't help her curiosity. Stepping outside for a moment, she blinked. Where did he go? He literally just left a second ago and unless she's missing something, she would've seen him entering the general store or the restaurant. Curious now, she jumped as soon as she heard a second voice.

"Lisette?" Shan approached her best friend as soon as she left the general store. "Are you okay?"

"…..D-did you see…." The flower girl trailed off, a bit distracted.

"Did I see…" The other girl slowly repeated, rather confused?

"A guy with the most perfect smile….."

* * *

The school day was ending and Kasumi can be seen seeing off her students. "No running please," With amusement in her eye, the teacher was walking home herself when she clumsily bumped into someone. Her schoolbooks making a mess of things, the young woman focused most of her energy cleaning up.

"Oh, my apologies, are you alright miss?" A mysterious voice spoke softly, making the shy teacher look up for a moment.

Seeing a guy she never seen before, she suddenly gotten protective. Quickly gathering her belongings, the teacher was tempted to hide. Finding herself glancing up for a moment, she got up on her feet, hugging her books rather tightly. "I-I'm fine…." Shy She was, she was more than ready to defend herself if this guy suddenly attacks her.

Instead, the unthinkable happened. As the guy showed his concern, the school teacher found herself actually curious of this stranger. While he reminds her of Wayne with his somewhat personality, there's something else about him that she just can't place her finger on for a moment. With a quick reassurance, Kasumi was the one who had escaped while slowly glancing back. _Who was that, and what's up with that rather sweet smile? Did I just…..n-no, it's ridiculous…._

* * *

All three Towns, three different girls has the same thought in their minds: _"Who's the mystery boy with the unforgettable_ _ **smile**_ _?"_


End file.
